A memory device having a three-dimensional structure has been proposed, in which memory holes are formed in a stacked body including a plurality of electrode films stacked with an insulating film therebetween, and a silicon body serving as a channel is provided on a side wall of the memory hole with a charge storage film between the side wall and the silicon body. The electrode film functions as a control gate in a memory cell and is formed of a conductive material. In case where the electrode film is formed of metal, a stress such as a compressive stress or a tensile stress occurs in the electrode film. As the electrode film is formed longer in one direction, it is feared that the warp of a wafer becomes large by such a stress.